


Prompt 18 - Amnesia

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Prompt 18 - Amnesia

John frowned at them. He shrunk back when Stiles tried to touch.

The doctor tried to be reassuring. "The amnesia is likely the result of the head wound and the anesthesia. You need to give it twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

Peter put a warm arm about Stiles. "We'll be patient."

Stiles nodded. It was that or cry. 

They hovered nearby, not wanting to leave but John was unhappy and confused if they were in the room. Peter would take John's pain at night, as he slept.

Three days later, John opened his eyes and smiled. "Stiles!"

Stiles cried in relief.


End file.
